


The Ugly Sweater Party Of Doom

by nanasuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff as fuck, M/M, Mild Language, Ugly Sweaters, but who fucks at a christmas party, i dont know what ive become, rinharu - Freeform, this was supposed to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/pseuds/nanasuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin didn't know why everything that had to do with him was so <em>cliché.</em> Especially when it involved Haruka Nanase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ugly Sweater Party Of Doom

Rin Matsuoka was about as smooth as sandpaper. He didn't know why he'd chosen to invite Haru, of all people, to a Christmas party hosted by his very embarrassing, very smothering family. It had to be an ugly sweater party, of all things. Rin might've died from embarrassment. 

And alright, so, maybe choosing Haru over Sousuke was a good idea, because Rin liked to be the best, and he swore to himself that he'd have the ugliest sweater at that goddamn party _ever._ He knew Sousuke would've never let him hear the end of it. 

Overall, Haru was an okay choice. Although, he would've been better if Rin didn't have a big, fat, ugly crush on him. Go figure. 

The thing was, Rin didn't mind his crush on Haru. Haru was peculiarly endearing in every way, he was utterly adorable, and Rin thought of him as quite a precious existence. But when you jack off to the thought of banging your childhood crush— in the shower at that, and they show up to your door pink cheeked and breathless moments later, well, it's hard not to be at least _a little_ traumatized. Which, was exactly what Rin was. Like. _A lot._

"H-Haru!" Rin had stuttered, feeling his neck grow hot despite the cold air that was seeping in. "You're early!"

"The weatherman said a storm was coming."

"Oh." And they stared at eachother for quite a bit until Rin, in the midst of contemplating crying or dying, noticed Haru was shivering. 

"Shit, Haru. I'm sorry." Rin ushered Haru in sheepishly, feeling like an asshole.

"It's f-fine," he'd replied softly, shedding his coat and accepting the cup of hot chocolate Rin's mom had offered. 

More people began to arrive, chattering happily and checking out the ugly sweaters they'd worn. Rin's head swam with greetings and comments on his height and he became aware of a pair of eyes on him. It was Haru, of course, because Haru always seemed to be checking out Rin when he thought Rin didn't notice. (He actually didn't, but Sousuke did.) 

Haru was sitting on the couch, cradling a half empty mug and looking at Rin almost tenderly. Rin tilted his head as if to say _what?_ and he was soon engulfed in a hug. When he escaped his relative's vise-like grip, Haru had left his spot.

Rin began looking for him, and quite frantically, too because Rin was pretty sure he had left his jizz stained boxers on the floor of his room. _Accidentally,_ of course. 

"Haru!" He called, earning an annoyed look from his mother and a smirk from his sister. 

He made a beeline for his room. Rin pushed and shoved and he was pretty sure he got punched in the face a few times by his cousins. 

"Haru?" He said into the room, and at the same time someone else spoke as well.

"Rin?"

"Why are you in my room?" The only light was filtering in through the doorway, but Rin could've _sworn_ he saw a blush on Haru's cheeks.

"I wanted to get away from all of those people."

"Oh." Eloquent, Rin. "Well," he continued after a moment of silence, "I guess I have to stay here, so, you know, you won't get lonely."

"You don't ha-"

"It's fine, Haru. I know you want me here. You don't have to keep insisting." Haru's lips turned up in a slight smirk, and he seemed to be thinking.

The next words that came out of Haru's mouth fucked Rin up in the best way possible.

"You look cute, by the way." 

Rin felt his ears burn, and his neck, and his face, and if he got any redder he might've combusted. _He_ didn't think he looked cute. His sweater was an ugly shade of green decorated with reindeer in tractors. Haru's was much cuter, all dolphins in Christmas hats and red stripes. But he had to reply, right? Okay, Rin. Play it cool, Rin. Say it back. 

So he did.

Rin's smirk was wide as he said, "I love you."

Christ on a motherfucking _cock,_ that was not what he meant to say at all. Nice one, Matsuoka. _Real fucking smooth._

"I-I didn't mean to say that! I m-mean I do love you and all, but I mea-" 

And then Haru was kissing him because Haru and Rin both knew damn well what Rin had meant. Haru tasted like chocolate and mint and the gingerbread cookies Rin's mother had served. Rin missed it quite a bit when Haru pulled away, even though it lingered on his lips. He was buzzing in every way possible, and he longed to kiss Haru once more. 

Just when he'd moved pull Haru closer, his mom walked in.

"Haru," she'd said, "there's a big snowstorm and I don't think you'll be able to go home tonight."

"Oh," was all he said back. 

"Do you want me to get the futon so you can sleep in here?"

Haru looked from Rin to his mom twice before smiling softly. "I'll be fine without it."

Needless to say, a lot more kisses were shared that night, and Rin woke up to Haru laying next to him. 

Haru looked really, _really_ cute wearing Rin's clothes around the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is nanasuoka and rin's clothes are so cute on haru because they're slightly baggy but it's in a way that not sloppy and im so happy


End file.
